You're Not Gonna Believe This
by CDCTheRandomWizard23
Summary: The Ultimate Disney Channel Crossover. Characters from SWAC, WOWP, GLC, SLOD, JONAS, and Camp R. New York is a city of thieves, runaways, celebrities, spies, accidents, kidnappers, wizards, and evil. You're not gonna believe this.


**AN: Hi, this is my first story on . It's going to be a crazy story with everything mixed up. This is going to be a crossover between many shows, but mostly it will be Sonny with a Chance and Wizards of Waverly Place. It is also a Channy story for those of you who totally miss Sonny with a Chance like I do. I'm getting obsessed with Channy even though the show ended. Anway… Enjoy and review. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, Sonny with a Chance, Camp Rock, Good Luck Charlie, and Suite Life on Deck. I'll also use some quotes from Disney occasionally which I also don't own. **

**Okay..Let's get this party started. (It's a party, get down!)**

* * *

><p>Juliet's POV<p>

It was about 4:30 a.m. on a cold day in New York City. The sidewalk was covered with a thin layer of water and as I walked, I carried an umbrella in one hand and my bag in the other. It was slightly drizzling and the air was freezing as it crept into the spaces in my coat which sent some chills up my body. My dark hair was blowing in the howling wind, and I felt small being a short young woman around tall buildings. My boots added a few inches to my height and kept my legs warm in the cold city.

I shivered and carried on to go to work. The streets of New York were not so busy these early hours but there were still some people around. I stopped on a bench on the sidewalk and sipped some of my steaming coffee from my travel mug while I turned on my big black camera to look through some photos.

My name is Juliet Duncan and I was the photographer for the local news company owned by a man named Nick Lucas. I worked for the newspaper but I was not just some ordinary businesswoman. I was secretly a full wizard after I won the wizard competition with my brother, Chad. On top of that, I had run away from home after a huge fight with Chad a few years ago. I really didn't want to talk about the fight to anyone since it happened. I haven't seen Chad since I had run away, but I know he's the kind of person who would go and try to find me no matter what.

I never want him to find me again, but he had some billboards put up with my name and my picture to help find me. When ever I saw one of these I just changed the billboard to another ad using my wand which I carry around in my tall leather boots. Another important thing to note about me is that I switched bodies with another wizard girl named Sonny Munroe a few years ago before I got my job as a photographer. We had an extreme hate for each other.

Sonny had broken up with her boyfriend Justin and afterwards I started dating Justin but it turns out that Sonny was still in love with him and got jealous of me. She did a body switching spell on us to hang out with Justin for an evening, but then the day ended and we were stuck in each other's bodies for good. Afterwards we tried to fix it with countless other spells but we were still in each other's bodies. Now we are both just really awkward around Justin after our previous breakups with him. To this day, I have yet to find a way to get ourselves back to normal.

After a few minutes, it started to rain harder, so I stood up with my camera in hand to leave the bench when I suddenly heard the sound of heavy and fast paced footsteps on the wet sidewalk. I turned around and saw a young woman dressed in a dark trench coat maybe the same age as I was running as fast as she could as if her life depended on it.

She was running towards me and was going to pass by the bench I now stood in front of. I froze in shock for a second. She looked like she did something wrong and was trying to get away. Just then behind her I saw a group of policemen and heard police cars speeding down the street from a distance. Loud sirens and shouts boomed in the air. The policemen were running with guns in their hands while they shouted loudly to each other and to the young woman trying to run away.

I dropped my umbrella on the sidewalk and pointed my camera at the girl. I probably should take a picture of this person. She looks like a criminal. Before it was too late and she passed by, I shot some pictures of her from a few feet away. My camera flashes were blinding for a few seconds which caused the girl to squint a little. In a split second, she ran past me and so did the police officers. I didn't know what to do after a minute but then decided to continue walking to the news building. I gathered my things and started walking down with my umbrella in hand again. It was only less than five minutes away and I had to get there early to tell Nick what happened and show him my pictures.

* * *

><p>Running girl's POV<p>

I ran as fast as I could down the slippery wet cement making splashes of water explode with every step. I was almost out of breath while the policemen were chasing after me for the past few blocks. The rain was pouring outside adding to my sweat dripping down my face. My cheeks were hot and turned red as I practically ran for my life. My feeling of guilt kept pounding from my heart as I was escaping with the most valuable object from the museum. Taking heavy breaths and hoping I wouldn't faint, I kept on running as the raindrops clouded my vision.

The adrenaline thundered through my body, and I knew I was in danger. I turned after a corner and a few seconds later, I got blinded by a few flashes of light. I really don't need someone to blind me right now. I'm just gonna need to shake it off. I had no idea what those flashes were but I kept on running to keep myself from getting caught.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is the first chapter. Do you think it's a good start for this story? Please review and tell me what you think. I didn't want to give away who the running young woman was, so try to guess who it is and tell me your guesses in your reviews. It may or may not be who you think it is. Also, I changed Teddy's name to Juliet just 'cause Juliet is a way better name than Teddy. No offence. :) And in this story since Juliet and Sonny switched bodies, you should imagine that Juliet is in Sonny's body and has Sonny's voice. Vice-versa for Sonny too. I hope that is not too confusing. :)<strong>


End file.
